


In the dark of the dungeon

by klatukatt



Series: When It Happens [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klatukatt/pseuds/klatukatt
Summary: Combat really gets the blood pumping and our couple needs a quick release.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: When It Happens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017741
Kudos: 45





	In the dark of the dungeon

The Mighty Nein had lost a lot of blood, but at least all the enemies were down. They didn’t have time for a real rest so Caduceus was going to do a prayer of healing before they moved on. Yasha didn’t feel like she needed it and volunteered to do a little bit of scouting as her rage faded. Beau jogged after her.

“Hey, you okay? Sure you don’t need healing?”   


“Yeah, I’m okay,” Yasha said with a large exhale. “It’s just, how did you put it? Combat gets the blood pumping.”

Yasha looked up and for the first time Beau experienced the full force of her lustful gaze.

“Oh, is that how you feel.” Beau stepped forward and touched Yasha’s arm. “I think I know a way to help you out with that.”   


Yasha slipped her arm around Beau’s waist. “Too bad we don’t have time.”   


Beau brushed Yasha’s hair over her shoulder. “Come on, how about a quick one.” Her hand traced down to Yasha’s chest.

“A quick one?” Yasha asked.

“Yeah,” said Beau working her fingers into Yasha’s clothing. “A quick one.”   


Yasha pulled Beau in close and their lips met. They kissed slowly and deeply, Beau barely noticing Yasha pushing her back as she was focused on trying to get her hands on Yasha’s skin. The jolt of her back hitting the wall sent a spike of excitement from her shoulders all the way down to her crotch and Beau opened her mouth in a moan.

Beau was suddenly surprised to feel her wrists being pulled away and pinned above her head and Yasha’s knee being forced between her legs. She opened her eyes to see Yasha’s smiling face.

“So, how fast can you go, monk?”

Yasha didn’t give Beau a moment to answer, instead locking their mouths together and grinding into Beau’s crotch, lifting her nearly off the ground. Beau could barely breathe from arousal and had no way to move as Yasha held her in place. She writhed in her helpless position against the wall. One of Yasha’s hands slid down Beau’s body while the other held her hands firmly. Yasha broke away to let Beau take a breath. 

“Yasha,” Beau whispered shakely but the thought was forced out of her as Yasha forced her hips forward with one powerful hand, massaging her ass in rhythm with Beau’s thrashes. 

Yasha nuzzled Beau’s neck and whispered “shhhhh” as she kept Beau immobilized.

Beau’s neck was wrapped well in fabric as part of her defenses, and as Yasha could not find a way through to the skin she opened her jaw wide and bit Beau’s neck muscle with just shy of enough force to bruise. Beau gasped at all the sensations Yasha was forcing on her and after a few more shallow breaths she had no way left to hold on. She came without screaming, the sounds stifled by the pressure on her throat, which lessened as she twitched in the afterglow.

“There,” Yasha whispered in her ear. “A quick one.”

Yasha gave Beau a quick kiss on the nose and let her down gently. “You ready?”   


“Yeaa’m’ready,” said Beau in a daze, clearly not ready.

Yasha bit her lips shyly and took Beau’s hand. “C’mon. Let’s scout like we said we would.”   


“Yeah,” said Beau, blinking as she adjusted back to real life. “Okay. Okay.”

They continued slowly further into the dungeon, hand in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three of three. I hope yall liked it!


End file.
